In recent years, various apparatus have been proposed for measuring and evaluating biological function of sites of the brain, the muscles and the like.
For example, electroencephalography and magnetoencephalography are known as methods for measuring electrical activity of the brain. PET (positron CT), fMRI (functional magnetic resonance imaging), and NIRS (near-infrared spectroscopy) are known as methods utilizing cerebral blood flow, oxygen metabolism and the like.
In addition, if fMRI, PET and the like are used, CMRO2 (cerebral metabolic rate of oxygen), CBF (cerebral blood flow), CBV (cerebral blood volume), and OEF (oxygen extraction fraction) can be measured simultaneously; and if NIRS is used, changes in oxyhemoglobin and deoxyhemoglobin can be measured simultaneously in real time.
In addition, a technique has been proposed wherein, by means of an apparatus for evaluating biological function invented and applied for by the present inventor and applicant (see Patent Reference 1), the extent of an exercise load is evaluated from changes in phase, using two-dimensional diagrams created based on amounts of change in concentration of oxyhemoglobin and deoxyhemoglobin in the brain, measured by means of a NIRS apparatus.
NIRS apparatus are also used for measuring muscle oxygen metabolism (referred to below as Previous Example 1).
In addition, electromyography is known as a method for measuring electrical activity of the muscle (referred to below as Previous Example 2).
In addition, as an example of a muscle training methods, a muscle training method is proposed in Patent Reference 2 that is a muscle training method intended to increase muscle size by wrapping a binding device for applying a constricting force to a muscle around a given muscle site, reducing the length of the circumference of that binding device to apply stress to the muscle, and causing muscle fatigue by means of a load applied to the muscle; and the load applied to the muscle for the purpose of causing muscle fatigue is such that blood flow to the muscle is obstructed (referred to below as Previous Example 3).
Patent document 1: International Published Patent Application No. 2006/009178
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2670421